toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Toastmasters International:Community Portal
This project is a resource *How to run a fabulous club at Leading *How to be a brilliant speaker at Speaking *How to run an excellent area or division -- Leading again. *How to run a profitable speechcraft -- Leading *What to remember when running a conference -- Leading *Where to find Toastmastery stuff on the internet (timing lights, software, gavels, books) *Links to useful Internet sites with downloadable resources *There's a new initiative to link clubs from around the world by Val Alberts -- Sister Clubs -- click on the link to find out more! Or browse the Clubs category. This project is accumulated experience *The most experienced Toastmasters are usually extremely generous with their time and experience. Let's capture that experience in a place where everybody can share it This is NOT a replacement for http://www.toastmasters.org (or your district site) *This site is about sharing the experience behind the theory. *This project is about building bridges across the Toastmaster world in a spirit of mutual co-operation. *This is not a place to upload copyrighted TM material for everybody to download. *Pictures (non-copyright), on the other hand, are welcome! What should be on the District sites? See this site's FAQ for more info on the difference between this wiki and the district sites from around the world. The Toastmasters Wikia is an online encyclopedia As a means to that end, also an online community. Therefore, there are certain things that The Toastmasters Wikia is not. #The Toastmasters Wikia is an encyclopedia about Toastmasters only. This project is not about anatomy, minerals, computer games, microprocessors, Star Trek: The Next Generation, the History of Buddhism, San Francisco, California, Lent, etc. #'The Toastmasters Wikia is not a blog'. Discussions can take place on associated TALK pages, but please try to limit comments to conversations about how to make the article better. #'The Toastmasters Wikia is not like Friendster or Myspace'. Please do not write testimonial-type messages in articles. This is an encyclopedia. #'The Toastmasters Wikia is not a soapbox', a chatroom, discussion forum, or vehicle for propaganda and advertising. #'The Toastmasters Wikia is not propaganda or advocacy' of any kind. Of course, an article can report objectively about such things, as long as an attempt is made to approach a neutral point of view. #'The Toastmasters Wikia is not advertising'. Articles about companies, products are fine if they are written in an objective and unbiased style and their subject is relevant enough to merit an article. External links to commercial organizations are acceptable. Please note The Toastmasters Wikia does not endorse any businesses and it does not set up affiliate programs. # The Toastmasters Wikia articles are not Internet directories or collections of external links. There is nothing wrong with adding to an article a list of content-relevant links; however, excessive lists can dwarf articles and detract from the purpose of The Toastmasters Wikia. An article should not be solely an external link. # The Toastmasters Wikia is not a host for personal homepages.Wikians have their own personal pages, but they are used for information relevant to working on the encyclopedia. If you are looking to make a personal webpage unrelated to encyclopedia work (e.g. posting your resume), please make use of one of the many free homepage providers on the Internet. #'The Toastmasters Wikia is not a battleground'. Every user is expected to interact with others civilly, calmly, and in a spirit of cooperation. Do not insult, harass or intimidate those with whom you have a disagreement. Rather, approach the matter in an intelligent manner, and engage in polite discussion. Do not create or modify articles just to prove a point. #'The Toastmasters Wikia is not about money'.